La cocina no es para diosas
by Darkegg
Summary: Nada puede salir bien cuando cierta diosa se dispone a cocinar - Mal summary


_**Holaaaa chicos bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste o si no me preparo para que me lanzen huevos TwT**_

_**Disclaimer:Smash Bros y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen todos pertenecen a nintendo**_

_**Este fic esta echo con intenciones de entretener a la gente sin fines de lucro ni con intenciones de conquistar el mundo con Pinky y Cerebro**_

_**-La Cocina no es para diosas-**_

_**Era un soleado dia en la mansion Smash, alli se encontraba una bella chica peliazul leyendo su libro favorito ¨50 sombras de Master Hand¨.Lucina llevaba un buen tiempo leyendo aquel libro que habia perdido la nocion del tiempo y habia llegado la hora de comer,termino su lectura y se decidio a entrar a la mansion**_

_**Al entrar se encontro a cierta chica vestida con un extraño traje de lata y con su centenar de vestidos todos iguales **_

_**Lucina:Peach eres tu? - pregunto dudosa la peliazul.**_

_**Peach:Eh? Lucina jeje que sucede querida? **_

_**Lucina:Como que que me sucede? que te sucede a ti? que estas vestida asi que pareces un satelite**_

_**Peach:Hey no sera el ultimo grito de la moda pero es para mi seguridad y para la de mis vestidos**_

_**Lucina:Seguridad? para que?estas hay que pareces Yo Robot, pense que estarias cocinando**_

_**Peach:Esa es la razon pastelito, hoy no es el dia para que cocine mis delicias, hoy lamentablemtente cocina otra persona**_

_**Lucina:Kirby?**_

_**Peach:mmmm... no querida, Master Hand le prohibio que entrara a la cocina porque la ultima vez se trago todo hasta las otra persona -Dijo con un tono nervioso la princesa**_

_**Lucina:Quien? -estaba muy curiosa por saberlo**_

_**Peach:...-Se le notaba cierto nerviosismo en su rostro **_

_**Lucina: ._.?**_

_**Peach:Segura quieres saber?**_

_**Lucina:Claro?-Dijo extrañada**_

_**Peach: Emmmm..Segura -Lucina la miro con cara de pocos amigos- Bueno bueno no me mates, bueno es emmmmm... Palutena**_

_**Lucina:PALUTENAAAAAA!?**_

_**Creo que todos los miembros de la mansion debieron reaccionar asi, ya que la ultima vez que nuestra diosa favorita cocino termino media mansion incendiada,un Crazy Hand asado,a Peach se le quemaron todos sus vestidos,Samus quedo Completamente calva,un Dark Pit con alas chamuscadas,y un C. Falcon con quemaduras de 2º Grado y con traumas**_

_**Lucina:Hay no**_

_**Peach:Hay si**_

_**Lucina:No**_

_**Peach:Si**_

_**Palutena:La comida esta listaa! 3**_

_**Peach:Comienza la muerte subita**_

_**Todos se acercaron temerosamente al comedor todos temian por su amada vida al mirar su plato solo se encontraron con un simple plato de pasta ¨Por lo menos no es comida mutante esta vez¨ penso Yoshi que moria de hambre pero obiamente apreciaba su vida se escuchaban algunos lloriqueos y se dieron cuenta que era C. Falcon que estaba con vendas en la cabeza que se encontraba demasiado asustado y aun no se le curaban sus la comida nadie habia tocado su plato excepto Palutena que ya iba por el 2º plato cuando se sintio un extraño olor**_

_**Robin(H):Soy yo o esta ediondo?**_

_**Robin(M):Eres un podrido hermano**_

_**Samus:Se te murio el trasero**_

_**Robin(H): 77 Calva**_

_**Samus:Que me Dijiste Hijo de ...**_

_**Samus no pudo terminar su inspiradora frase ya que se escucho una explosion que venia directamente de la cocina todos corrieron directamente hacia la cocina y se encontraron con una no grata sorpresa y C. Falcon salio gritando y tan asustado que se llego a cagar hasta la espalda**_

_**P alutena:Creooo que se me olvido apagar la cocina**_

_**Adivinen Que? nuevamente se repitio la misma historia Samus que le estaba creciendo el cabello nuevamente se quemo y no fue la unico Robin tambien quedo calvo, su hermana Robin ahora siempre se burlaba del aspecto de su hermano, Mario quedo con las nalgas quemadas y Palutena tiene extrictamente prohibido para que no se aburra le pazan unos rompecabezas para no acercarse hacia la cocina **_

_**Moraleja : Nunca dejen que las diosas entren a su cocina**_

_**Fin.**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me gustaria que me dejen sus comentarios y su opinion respecto a al fic mas adelante me gustaria crear un fic con ayuda de ustedes que participemos todos en el pero sera mas adelante**_

_**Me despido y un abrazo **_


End file.
